Después de clases
by KuroiiSakura
Summary: Ella se puso aún más nerviosa. Cualquier momento que tuviera que ver con contacto físico, sólo y especialmente con él, le hacía inquietarse hasta porcentajes infinitos.  One-shot SasuSaku. Universo Alteno.


**Autor**: KuroiiSakura  
**Título**: Después de clases  
**Pareja**: Sasuke ~ Sakura  
**Tipo**: One-shot  
**Género**: Romance, OMG.  
**Clasificación**: T  
**Summary**: _Ella se puso aún más nerviosa. Cualquier momento que tuviera que ver con contacto físico, sólo y especialmente con él, le hacía inquietarse hasta porcentajes infinitos._  
**Advertencias**: Connotaciones sexuales limme y OoC en Sasuke, pero de ese sexy que a todas nos gusta (?)

**Después de clases**

—Sakura…

Sintió su cálido aliento chocar contra sus labios y se sonrojó aún más. La distancia entre el rostro de ella y de él no era mayor a pulgada y media; estaba bastante nerviosa.

Aún sostenía su recopilador blanco y el par de folders con trabajos correspondientes al atareado día en curso; mismos que, momentos antes, había tirado al suelo tontamente.  
El reproche interior no cesaba en ella. Era como si la situación le hubiese atrofiado cuatro de los sentidos y no pudiera más que mirar su entorno con el corazón saliéndosele del pecho.

Dio un paso hacia atrás, topándose con la blanquecina pared de concreto. No podía dejar de mirar al de enfrente llena de vergüenza y a la vez exaltación; esas pupilas negras no hacían más que acaparar su mirada y ponerle extremamente nerviosa.  
El acompañante dio un paso al frente de igual forma, como si se tratara de un baile lento y disonante; amorfo. Recargó su mano izquierda en la pared justo al lado del rostro de la chica y sonrió de medio lado de manera tranquila y arrogante.

—Hmph —soltó al observar cómo la chica se ponía colorada.

Suspiró pausada y sensualmente volviendo a interceptar su aliento con el de la jovencita.  
Se acercó poco a poco al oído de ella, rozando el terso rostro con sus rebeldes mechones azabaches e inhaló un poco de aire, dándole a entender que le diría algo; pero para la sorpresa —y tal vez, desgracia— de ella, el chico quedó en silencio.  
Se limitó a arquear la mitad de sus labios ascendentemente y acercar su cuerpo al de la chica de forma pausada.

Ella se puso aún más nerviosa. Cualquier momento que tuviera que ver con contacto físico, sólo y especialmente con él, le hacía inquietarse hasta porcentajes infinitos.

Sintió el pecho de él rozar el suyo lentamente, y su busto se vio ligeramente presionado. Percibió un electrochoque subir por su espina dorsal y una especie de espasmo apareció en la parte baja de su estómago y el centro de sus pechos. Exteriormente, sólo se limitó a mostrar un ahogado y casi imperceptible gemido que —gracias a la cercanía—, su acompañante notó al momento.

Aquél sonrió con autosuficiencia y con un par de dedos acarició el cuello de su presa elegantemente, bajando por la clavícula y culminando, como acto impensable, en uno sus pechos, rozándole por el costado.

Sakura se comprimió al volver a sentir la pequeña descarga en su cuerpo y mordió su labio inferior con las mejillas bien sonrojadas. El otro chico paseó su _mano traviesa_ por la melena rosa de la joven y sonrió de medio lado mientras le miraba fijamente.  
Ella acercó las manos al pecho de él y las puso como una pequeña e insignificante barrera que, irónicamente, indicaba bastante.

—Sasuke-kun… —soltó ella aún sonrosada, cosa que le causó pensamientos un poco insanos al joven de melena negra.

Sasuke le silenció con su dedo pulgar y su profunda mirada clavada en ella. Retomó la cercanía de antes y volvió a sonreír.

—Te veo después de clases, Sakura —su voz no bajaba de ese tono sensual y seductor que tanto derretía a la Haruno—. Hasta entonces.

Se alejó de ella casi de golpe y en cuestión de segundos, sintió un puño cerrado arrugando su camisa. Volvió la mirada a Sakura un momento y no pudo percibir nada más que a su pequeña propinándole un tierno y casto beso en los labios.

—Hmph —susurró adentrando las manos en las bolsas del pantalón.

…Y desapareció su silueta en la profundidad del pasillo.

Hasta ese momento, Sakura logró reaccionar y se dedicó a caminar también, casi siguiendo el mismo camino que el Uchiha, a excepción de que ella procuró salir del lado de los sanitarios femeninos.

Tal vez el pasillo que antecedía los baños de la escuela no era el mejor lugar para recordar tan implícitos actos, pero a la jovencita eso era lo que menos le importaba. Para ella, siempre eran Sasuke Uchiha y Sakura Haruno; nada más. El entorno no existía.

Salió del pasillo de los sanitarios y se sacudió la melena nuevamente. Forjó media sonrisa a la par de suspirar con pesadez…  
Caminó hacia su salón, perdiéndose por el gran recinto universitario y esperando, muy ansiosamente, el término de todo el día de clases.

Ojalá les haya gustado.  
Muchas gracias por leer :3


End file.
